Patch - 2019.04.18
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Riddle Joker Character Theme Song - Perfect Girl (by Sawasawa Sawa). ---- *''Hollowfication R: ''The duration of Hollow form reduced from 11 seconds at all skill levels to 8/11/14 seconds. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Base skill damage adjusted from 15/45/75/105/135 to 30/55/80/105/130. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Bonus damage for the 1st cast adjusted from AD + of Albedo's Armor to Bonus AD + of Albedo's Armor. *''World Class Item - Ginnungagap Q: ''Bonus damage for the 2nd cast adjusted from AD + of Albedo's Magic Resist to Bonus AD + of Albedo's Magic Resist. *''Witch's Will: ''Now removes all stacks of Frost debuff on the target after the target is frozen by the Freeze debuff. *''Ice Prism W: ''Cast range reduced from 1100 range to 950 range. *''Shimmer of Recrudescence Q: ''Damage reduction based on the distance between Kyouko and the attacker adjusted from 10%~30% to 10%~20%. *''Tsuiga Q: ''Now costs Chakra after the skill is released rather than after the ninja dog hits the target. *''Raikiri W: ''Base skill damage reduced from 60/110/160/210/260 to 40/85/130/175/220. *''Raikiri W: ''Bonus damage increased from AP to AP. *''Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q: ''Movement Speed reduction on each stack reduced from 6% to 5%. *''Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q: ''Base damage on each hit reduced from 8/16/124/32/40 to 7/14/21/28/35. *''Gomu Gomu no Rocket Q: ''Base value of the bonus true damage from stacks of Movement Speed debuff of Gomu Gomu no Gatling Q increased from 4/8/12/16/20 per stack to 5/10/15/20/25 per stack. *''Gear Fourth R: ''Damage reduction for Boundman form reduced from 25% to 15%. *''Arrow of Thorns Q: ''Movement Speed reduction adjusted from 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% that can be stacked up t 1 time to 8%/10%/12%/14%/16% that can be stacked up to 2 times. *''Whistling Arrow E: ''Cooldown adjusted from 30 seconds to 40/37/34/31/28 seconds. *''Bold But Not Very Astute R: ''Added new additional for targeting enemy hero: After the activation is successful, Weslie borrows the power of all nearby units within 900 radius, stealing 8/10/12Attack Damage from each nearby hero including allies, stealing 2/3/4 Attack Damage from each nearby non-hero unit including allies, and storing all stolen Attack Damage to himself as a buff that lasts for 8 seconds. The buff also grants 4% bonus Movement Speed for each hero unit that was affected by this skill and 1% bonus Movement Speed for each non-hero unit that was affected by this skill. *''Hei Q: ''Base skill damage increased from 30/50/70/90/110 to 50/70/90/110/130 *''Hei Q: ''Bonus damage adjusted from AD to AD. *''Nazarick's Will: ''Ainz's basic attack damage adjusted from AD to AD + AP. *''Summon: Death Knight Q: ''Optimized the AI as follows: **Adjusted summoned units to no longer follow invisible units while unable to attack them. **Adjusted summoned units to no longer follow invulnerable units without unable while unable to attack them. **Adjusted summoned units to gain 5% bonus Movement Speed that can be stacked up to 5 times every 0.3 seconds. All stacks of the buff are removed after attacking any unit. **Adjusted all summoned units that are not attacking enemy heroes to follow the Death Knight through the portal when the Death Knight enters the portal alone. *''Summon: Death Knight Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 40/36/32/28/24 seconds to 32/29/26/23/20 seconds. *Basic attack range increased from 110 range to 130 range. *Before basic attack animation reduced from 0.267 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *''Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade E'' and Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade E: ''AoE increased from 200 radius to 250 radius. *''Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade E and Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.267 seconds to 0.2 seconds. *Because of the discovery of a technical failure of Knightmare Frame - Gawain, the hero Lelouch was temporarily removed from the game for a few adjustments. ---- *Attack Damage increased from 20 to 25. *Health reduced from 200 to 150. *Attack Damage increased from 65 to 70. *Health reduced from 250 to 150. *''UNIQUE Passive adjusted as follows: **'Old Effect: '''When dealing physical damage, heals yourself by 15% of the physical damage dealt (5% if the damage is AoE). When your Health is less than 50% and the stacks of Frenzy buff reaches 10 stacks, the healing effect of this ability is doubled. **'Nerw Effect: When dealing physical damage, heals yourself by 15% of the physical damage dealt (5% if the damage is AoE). *Recipe adjusted as follows: **'Old Recipe: 'Cruel Blades + Hammer of Disability + 600 Gold = 3000 Gold **'New Recipe: 'Black Keys + Lubricated Gem + 100 Gold = 3000 Gold *Attack Damage reduced from 45 to 40. *Removed the Cooldown Reduction from being ''UNIQUE Passive'' *Cooldown Reduction reduced from 10% to 20%. *UNIQUE Passive' adjusted as follows: **'Old Effect: Your physical damage reduces the target's Armor by 3% for 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 times (12% Armor Reduction). At 4 stacks, additionally reduces the target's Armor by 10%, up to a total of 22% Armor Reduction. **'''New Effect: '''Your physical damage reduces the target's Armor by 4% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 6 times (24% Armor Reduction). *Added new ''UNIQUE Passive'' as follows: **'''Added Effect: '''When facing towards nearby visible enemies within 500 radius, increases your Movement Speed by 7% and ignores unit collision. *Removed old ''UNIQUE Passive - Lethality''. *Removed old ''UNIQUE Passive - Icy''. *Cooldown Reduction reduced from 20% to 10%. *Recipe adjusted as follows: **'Old Recipe: 'Black Keys + Collected Energy Sword + Copper Sword + 500 Gold = 3400 Gold **'New Recipe: 'Black Iron Sword + Collected Energy Sword + 800 Gold = 3400 Gold *UNIQUE Passive' adjusted as follows: **'Old Effect: For every 1% Cooldown Reduction that exceeds 40% Cooldown Reduction Cap, you gain 1 bonus Attack Damage. **'New Effect: '''For every 1% Cooldown Reduction that exceeds 40% Cooldown Reduction Cap, you gain 1.2 bonus Attack Damage. *Mana Regeneration reduced from 20 Mana per 5 seconds to 15 Mana per 5 seconds. *Recipe adjusted as follows: **'Old Recipe: 'Strong Belt + Glacier Armor + Firm Crown + 450 Gold = 3200 Gold **'New Recipe: '''Life Crystal + Glacier Armor + Firm Crown + 1000 Gold = 3150 Gold *Health reduced from 500 to 350. *Cooldown of the active effect increased from 60 seconds to 90 seconds. ---- *Adjusted the reflected damage from + (Equipment Level x 2)% to + (Equipment Level x 2)%. *Upon activation, the reflection effect is doubled against the first damage hit. ---- '''Removed Hero *Removed Hero Card - Liu Li from Item Mall after the update. New Hero *Hero Card - Medusa available for 45 Diamonds on 19th April 2019 at 6.00 PM. New Skin *Izayoi Sakuya's Skin Card - Mitsukasa Ayase available for 118 Diamonds on 19th April 2019 at 6.00 PM. *Hei's Skin Card - Hitachi Mako available for 118 Diamonds on 26th April 2019 at 6.00 PM. ---- *Fixed the problem wherein both items had no effect after being consumed. *Fixed an issue wherein turning after casting Nameless Dagger Q would deviate the skill's visual effect from the skill's direction. *Fixed an issue wherein Blood Fort Andromeda E couldn't trigger equipment effects. *Fixed an issue wherein Blood Fort Andromeda E didn't have a field of vision on a target location. *Fixed an issue wherein the skill indicator for Bellerophon R didn't match with the actual collision size of the Pegasus. *Fixed an issue wherein the visual effect of Aestus Domus Aurea R was larger than its actual AoE. *Fixed an issue wherein the damage of Fire Dragon's Roar Q didn't happen at the same time the breath of fire hits enemies. *Fixed an issue wherein the visual effect for the assault of Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade R was abnormal. Tried to fix the abnormal effect of spell vamp for most skills that deal magic damage. ---- ----